Sesshomaru The Youkai Who Loved For The First Time
by fluffysessho
Summary: Sesshomaru, Will he let his heart softened or will he let his stubborness take over? Will he let someone in his heart, or keep avoiding it? OS SESSHO RIN. The OC's name is MAY-Rin, but I didn't realize that it was the same as Rin's.
1. Chapter 1: The Odd Silence

"**Sesshomaru; The Youkai Who Loved For the First Time**"

Author's note: This is my first time writing a story, but not the first time imagining :P I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Odd Silence**

"Rin, we must go now." A voice from behind a very large tree said.

Rin knew who it was without even seeing the face of the stranger and was very glad that he was back. He was gone for almost a week.

"Yes, my Lord" she replied with a tone of excitement in her voice. She got up and took the leash of A-un "Let's go A-un" then trailed after Sesshomaru. Jaken followed as usual.

It was very early in the morning and the sun hasn't rise yet. It was still very dark.

It was very quiet and Rin felt very awkward, and so did Jaken. It was very odd, they both knew that Sesshomaru barely talks or chats and barely says anything, but this time something about him was different.

Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going my lord?" she finally said.

"you fool! You should never question Lord Sessho--" Jaken said, but was cut off by the sudden reply of Sesshomaru.

He stopped in his tracks and said, "We are going to find Naraku".

"YAH! we are going to fin--" he trailed off. _What?_ Jaken was startled with the answer he had given a human girl. And he was also shocked with his statement. _**We**__ are going to find __Sesshomaru__? What does he mean by WE_. Jaken was very confused.

"Who's this Naraku person my lord" Rin asked with total curiosity.

"It is none of you business you incompetent human girl!!" Jaken shouted behind her, but obviously Rin was not paying attention.

Sesshomaru said nothing. And so it was back to the odd silence. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She was hoping that she could catch his eye, but it never happened. He just looked forward. Not glancing to his right nor left. Not even looking back. He was thinking about something.

_What could it be?_ Rin wondered as she blindly kicked a rock as she walked in the darkness.

They walked quietly and solemnly. Jaken did not dare to ask why sesshomaru had told Rin about Naraku, for he knew what kind of trouble he can get himself into. And so, he ignored it.

All they could hear was the rustling of the leaves getting crushed underneath them and the birds flying overhead. Also, they sun is beginning to come up

Suddenly, a big gush of wind came and it made Rin shrieked. But Sesshomaru never looked at her.

_Is something wrong with my lord_, she asked herself. She thought very hard about what made him act like this.

Sesshomaru kept walking on, like he was traveling alone. Rin thought if something was bugging him. But she knew that she would get no answer even if she asked, so she just kept quiet and kept walking, actually more of running, for Sesshomaru was very far ahead.

It was almost nightfall and Rin's stomach started growling. It had almost been the whole day and she hasn't eaten anything yet. She kept on walking, not looking up, when she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I did not see you stop my lord" she said very wearily.

He, finally, looked at Rin with his cold and bored eyes. "Are you hungry Rin?" Sesshomaru asked very dully.

"I.. Well.." she stuttered. She blushed a little bit when Sesshomaru finally looked at her.

"Ye.. Y.. Yes my lord" she finally blurted out.

"This place is not safe for you to go wandering about.. You will have to wait a little longer until I say that it is safe." he said with concern.

Rin managed to break a smile. She was very happy that Sesshomaru finally said something, but was not contented, because she wanted to find out what's been on his mind all this time.

Afterwards, they continued on with their journey. It was now, night and Rin was feeling very sleepy. She was walking very slowly and she looked really slump.

"Hey! Can you walk a little faster?" Jaken asked irritably.

"Huh?.. what?.. I.. Uh huh" she nodded. "A-un?, is it okay if I sleep on your back?" she asked the two-headed dragon. The dragon just nodded, which indicated that she can.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. He murmured something to himself, in a very subtle way.

They had reached a very small but peaceful village. Jaken was wondering what they are doing here.

_What are we doing in this disgusting place_? He asked himself.

Jaken took the leash from the hands of the sleeping Rin and led the dragon after Sesshomaru. He was running, trying to catch up with Sesshomaru.

He stopped behind him, trying to take a hold of his breath. "What are we doing in here, milord?" he asked.

"Is Rin still asleep?" he asked blankly.

"Uh.. Yes.. Yes my lord, she is." he said pacing.

"Jaken, try not to wake her up. Or else, Im going to have to kill you." he said threateningly.

Jaken swallowed hard then said "ye... yeshh. Yes.. my lord"

They kept on walking until they were inside the village. Everyone seemed to be asleep, so they kept walking until they had reached what seemed to be the center of the village.

The place was not very bad. It looks like demons had never been in this place. There were some houses, but not too many. There were stables where farm animals where kept, and a river close by.

* * *

Hopefully, you liked it. checked out my 2nd chapter

fluffysessho


	2. Chapter 2: The Woman at the village

Chapter 2: The Young Woman at the village

* * *

"_Rin, forgive me. You cannot stay with me.. At least for now."_

* * *

Sesshomaru kept walking until they had reached a certain house. He stared at the fairly decent house, suddenly a young woman appeared from behind the house. He didn't noticed her. She saw him, but she didn't show any sign of fear. 

"Uh.. Well.. Well. Well.. This is interesting." The woman said in an angelic voice but without sarcasm. Jaken was startled by her, and stumbled back. He carefully dodged A-un to prevent Rin from waking up.

Sesshomaru looked at her up and down. She was wearing which appears to be a light brown cloak. She was covered with it from head to toe. Sesshomaru couldn't see her face until she was under the torch in front of the house. Sesshomaru saw the girls lips, but did not see her whole face because the cloak was blocking it. They stood there for a few moments.

"A youkai.. In our village? That's a bit strange" she asked.

"Yes, it seems to me that this village was never any attack from any demons." he said.

"Well, that depends.. You see." she replied.

"I am not here to chat, especially to a human." he said with an insult. But the woman did not appear to be insulted. She actually found it quite funny.

She chuckled quietly. Sesshomaru remained expressionless.

The woman got a hold of herself and stopped chuckling. "Pardon me.."she said gently. She cleared her throat and asked politely. "What is it that you want from us.. me, exactly?"

Sesshomaru gazed at the woman as she unraveled the cloak from her face. He saw that she had big bright light blue eyes. Her lashes were as long as the spider's legs. Her cheeks were very pink and rosy, her face is almost shaped like a heart, her lips were as bright as rose and her black long locks was flowing like a river of ink on her back. But most of all, Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at the woman's physique.

He felt tempted by her appearance, but shoved the thoughts away. _I, Sesshomaru will never be with a useless human._ She looked like a goddess. Jaken was also taken in by the woman's looks. She was very beautiful. But neither of them sensed any power from the woman.

He didn't notice that he was staring at her until the women uttered something.

"Excuse me?" She said, trying to catch his eyes.

"Uh.. Yes. What is it that I need, you asked? He said.

"Yes". He looked back at Rin who was still sleeping like a little baby on A-un's back. But before he can say anything the woman beat him to it.

"You want to leave that human kid in here, am I right?

"Yes." he paused "this child is no longer my concern. She is all yours." Jaken was widely stunned of what he is hearing. He was giving Rin away. Rin will not be traveling with them. The human girl who spent the last year protecting. And so that's when it slapped him in the face. _So, that's what lord Sesshomaru meant by WE finding Naraku. Rin will no longer stay with us, _he said. Then another fact-of-life hit him. _Does he mean ME and HIM_?. _Gee.. Im flattered and all.. But what can I do to help? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!_ Jaken was fighting with himself. _Stop it! You will serve the lord until your last breath._ And he left it at that.

"I'm flattered that you decided to give her to me.. But I can do no such thing." the woman re-assured Sesshomaru.

Jaken was waiting for a reply from him.

"And why is that?" he asked a little bit taken back. No one would ever say no to him.. Except this woman. "Are you not aware of what I can do? Of how much power I have" he asked with the same tone of bored voice.

"Oh.. I am aware and yes I know how much power you have.. I can actually feel it right now" she said.

"Feel?" he asked.

"Yes"

"How is that so?. And the woman chuckled again. "You know what?, you are a very interesting youkai. You said you were not here to chat. And after all these time you're still here" the woman erupted with snicker.

A smile broke into Sesshomaru' s face. Jaken's face turned expressionless. _You've done it now human! _He desperately took a few steps back, but he never expected.. Sesshomaru to do nothing.

"That is true, I have more important things to do than talk to you, I suggest that you take this child under your roof, and take good care of her." he finally said. The woman caught something.. Something from him. And no it is not sickness, but something else. She sensed that this youkai spent a great deal of time trying to protect this child and that he wanted her to keep her to keep her safe.. At least for now.

She thought about it long and hard.

"I want you to know that I do not promise that I will be able to keep her safe all the time."

Silence.

"And why is that?"

Another silence.

"It is none of your business." she said very politely.

Jaken was growing impatient with the woman, but did nothing. _How can she talk to lord Sesshomaru just like that?!? Doesn't she know who he is!??!_

"You are right.. I have no business with humans." he said.

"Hmmm.. I will take the girl." The young woman finally agreed.

The smile of Sesshomaru's face has faded away. He walked over to where Rin was. And stared at her for quite a while. The young woman saw that he had lost his left arm. _I wonder why_. She was thinking so hard, that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru was right in front of her and carrying the child.

"Uh.. Yes" she said dully. She took the girl from his arm and embraced her like she was her own child. She looked from the girl to him. She met his eyes and they stared at each other for a long time. It looked like he was sending her something.. A message to be exact. It's like he's saying to take good care of her no matter what. _I get it. I'll take care of her_, she said by nodding.

He started to walk back to the direction he came in when the young woman stopped him. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru" he replied.

"Okay.. Sesshomaru." she paused. "I'll take good care of her.. No matter what." she added very proudly. And Sesshomaru turned around again.

"My name is May-Rin". Then Sesshomaru stopped walking. He just stood there, while Jaken looked back to the girl then back to him.

"I see. The girl's name is... Rin" he said without turning back. May-Rin nodded and said "Okay." then silence. "You should be off, I know that this girl doesn't know that you are leaving her here. You better go.. Before she wakes up." she finished. Before he can ask her how she knew, she already started to walk in the house. He stopped himself from asking and looked at them until they were inside, and May-Rin smiled at him and waved good-bye before closing the door.

It struck him. The young woman reminds him so much of Rin. What a coincidence.

_Rin, forgive me. You cannot stay with me.. For now. _He took one last glance at the door where they had disappeared, then continued to walk away. He can feel Rin's ora fades each step he takes. _Forgive me_.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Life at the village

Chapter 3: The New Life at The Village and the Discovering of Oneself

_The cool air splashed into his face. His white locks were dancing and prancing like the leaves of the trees. He stood there, overlooking the horizon. He saw beautiful fields, full of crops and trees which he never gave notice of before. Over to his right, he saw very a long and wide river. The view gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but ignored it. His eyes were watery and it felt odd since it never occurred to him. He saw the reflection of the stars on the undisturbed river. He stood there thinking; Sesshomaru was at peace._

_I'm so hungry. I'm so tired. I need to eat something. I wonder if its safe now? _Rin was thinking while she was sleeping. She was not dreaming of anything in particular. She was just thinking. She tossed and turned around. She noticed that she was not on A-un's back anymore.

"Huh?". She managed to open her eyes. She saw a roof that was almost rotting away. She smelt something cooking, which made her feel very hungry and tired. She got up from where she was laying down. She looked out the window and wondering what she's doing here or how she got here.

Outside, it was still dark. _Is it morning yet?_ She wondered. She went outside to look for Sesshomaru and Jaken, but she could not find them anywhere, even A-un who was always with her. She begun to worry and get scared. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, she felt all alone and miserable as if her parents are getting slain by the demons all over again. Her eyes began to tear up and she began to sob hard. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. _Did they left me here? Why?_,she cried very loud until May-Rin saw her from a distance and heard her cries.

May-Rin ran as fast as she could toward the little girl. She was heart broken to see her like this. May-Rin did not know what to do or what to say to the other but she didn't care, she felt like she needed to be beside her. She ran continuously, and dropped what she was holding and her eyes began to fill with tears. Rin saw the frantic young woman and was scared because she don't know what will happen. When May-Rin had reached her, she hugged Rin with all her might, but Rin just stood there motionless wondering why this beautiful lady is hugging her.

Finally, May-Rin let go of her and wiped her own tears.

"I'm very.. I..I'm sorry. Im crying here like a baby, Rin." she stuttered trying not to cry more.

"Uh.. that..that's .. That's okay." Rin replied. She was still wondering who this lady was and how she knew her name.

"Are you hungry?" May-Rin asked her as she got up. But Rin did not say anything, she just kept looking at her with a fear expression on her face. May-Rin saw her and she knew what the little girl was thinking.

"I'll tell you everything... let's go and have breakfast."she said with a smile. Rin was not scared of the lady, she was just wondering what she's doing here and with her. So, she followed her back into the house. May-Rin went back to where she was cooking stew. Rin forgot how hungry she was until she smelt the stew.

"Here.. Just wait a little longer". May-Rin said. _A little longer._ The words of Sesshomaru rang up in her head, but did not think about it too much. Rin nodded.

"What is your name?"Rin finally asked.

"Oh.. yes.. Pardon me. I'm May-Rin, but you can just call me May." she replied with a smile.

"May...-Rin?" she repeated with curiousity.

"Yes.. I know we do have _almost_ the same name." May-Rin chuckled, "almost" she added.

When the stew was done cooking, May-Rin got the food bowls and spoon while Rin was sitting down at the table. It was a very low table that doesn't need any chair. May-Rin put an equal amount of soup into both bowls, and gave the first one to Rin.

"Here ya go!" May-Rin smiled at her, then sat in front of her.

"Thank you." Rin said. Rin watched her eat. She could not take her eyes off of her. She was stunningly beautiful. _She almost looks like a goddess._ She thought. May-Rin caught her eye.

"Do you like it?... I mean the soup." she asked.

"Yes.. I do. Thank you so much. I've never tasted anything like this" she threw and little bit of compliment in. She truly had never tasted anything like it.

"You wanna know how you got here?" May-Rin asked her, but she regretted that she brought it up. She didn't know how she would react. The little girl nodded.

"Well.. First you have to promise me.. Pro.. Oohh forget it.. Just make sure you don't get too upset.. 'kay?" she said. And once again, Rin nodded, but she was not too sure this time that she wanted to hear it yet.

She told Rin everything that had happened, trying to break it to the little girl one by one, and tried to make sure that the little girl was fine.

"He left me here.. Why?" Rin asked, her voice trailing off.

"That.. I don't know. I just saw him right in front of the house." May-Rin replied.

"But one things is for sure. He wanted me to take good care of you. I've never really had the experience. I've always lived by myself. I learned how to take of myself, but not really with other people. So will you please make it easy for me?..." she said. This made Rin giggled softly. But Rin still felt a little sad and lonely. _It's okay.. lord Sesshomaru will be back for me._

"Well.. There you go! You're laughing!" May-Rin said with amazement.They chatted for a while and they did not see that morning has already broken. They both got up from the table, and Rin helped May-Rin to clean up. They cleaned the house because it starting to look like a pig's pen. After that, they went outside for fresh air.

"I hope you'll like it here.." May-Rin said while she sat down. Rin didn't know what to say. It sounded as if she would have to stay here forever.. And not see her lord anymore. But she pushed the thought aside and doubtly said "yes.. I will."

Day's had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months but Sesshomaru never came back for her.

_He will come back for me_.

Rin never gave up the hope that he will come back for her. She grew more lonely everyday, but she made sure that May-Rin was not aware of that.

She tried to smile whenever May-Rin is around, she pretended to be happy, but the truth is she was growing more scared and more lonely. She tried hard to keep it to herself, but May-rin was aware of all these things. She felt Rin was not happy and she grew ill everyday. Rin would not eat much and will always stay awake most of the nights. May-Rin was starting to worry about her.

_What should I do?_, May-Rin asked herself. What can I possibly give her to make her happy?

One night, May-Rin caught Rin still awake looking through the window. She couldn't see her, just her silhouette, but she knew in, one look that it was her.

"Hey.." she said quietly, trying not to scare her.

"Oh.. Hello. I didn't wake you, did I?" Rin looked back at May replied with dullness.

"No, no not all, I just couldn't sleep. You can't either?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"No.. I'm not tired.. really" replied Rin. They both stared outside the window, each have a thought in mind. For the first time in a long time, they were like talking, but with silence. It seemed like they both knew what they were thinking about. The night was full of stars, and the light from the moon was very big and bright tonight. The chilly breeze picked up a little bit, which caused Rin to shiver.

Out on nowhere, May hugged the shivering child. Rin didn't see it coming, but she liked it. She loved how May's body warmth is making her feel warm and fuzzy.. And safe. Rin wanted to push her away, but her body laid there, in May's grasp, motionless. She didn't want to get _too_ attached for she knew her lord would come back. But she loved how May was stroking her hair. She felt tired and sleepy, but she didn't feel alone or abandoned. Somebody is with her; somebody cared for her.

_Not that lord Sesshomaru didn't care_, she thought.

"Rin, I noticed..."

"Huh?.. what is it?"

"You've been very lonely here have you?". Rin did not say anything, she wished not to offend the woman who have taken care of her.

"I.. N..becau-" she stuttered. May finished up her sentence for her.

"You miss him, do you?" she said.

"Miss..-who?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what May meant. May just looked at her, smiling. Her smile made Rin feel more safer and welcomed. She adjusted a little bit, and changed her position, but she didn't break eye contact with May.

"Yes, I do." she said gushing, then looked away.

"Then we'll find him.. We'll find Sesshomaru.". With these words, Rin's world became bright again. Finally, she gave her a smile. A smile that is worth more than the Tenseiga or the Tetsaiga. She was finally going to see him. Her lord.

"Thank you."

The light from the moon, illuminated everything. Everything the light touches seemed to glow and shine. The trees were dancing with the wind, the leaves rustles along. The stars twinkle like the fire from the burning light; the night was beautiful.

Somewhere in the forest, there was a youkai standing on a very high hill. The cool air splashed into his face. His white locks were dancing and prancing like the leaves of the trees. He stood there, overlooking the horizon. He saw beautiful fields, full of crops and trees which he never gave notice before. Over to his right, he saw very a long and wide river. The view gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but ignored it. His eyes were watery and it felt odd since it never occurred to him. He saw the reflection of the stars on the undisturbed river. He stood there thinking; Sesshomaru was at peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Past

Painful Past

_It's almost that time of year. It's almost winter._

May was starting to worry. They haven't found Sesshomaru and it's been six months, even Rin grew more doubtful that they would find him. The little girl was laying right beside her, already fast asleep. May looked at the dancing fire that was almost dead, but still warm and the tree they were resting under is almost bald. It's leaves left its old branches. Thoughts started running through her head, remembering nostalgic things that had happened exactly last winter. She closed her eyes shut and whimpered as the memories slowly crept in her head.

--

--

_'Mother! Please, don't die! Mother! Don't leave me!' the young May screamed. Her parents laid dead on the ground, blood everywhere. She couldn't do anything but stand there, while her loved ones slowly perished. She shut her eyes, shouting at the top of her lungs. Even the guards were dead, all her family members are dead. Only she stood there... -alive. _

_Just moments ago their village was being attacked, shouts were coming from every angle. Children were getting slain and their parents already dead. May's parents ordered her to hide in the secret basement, she insisted that she would stay but they told her to obey, and so she did. She hid there, not making any kind of sound and listened. More and more shouts came. Her body was shaking, her head feels like she was in a daze. _

--

--

May opened her eyes, her forehead wet with sweat, her breathing was shallow. She looked over to see Rin, who was still sleeping. The fire was already dead, but the memories was still fresh and alive.

--

--

As she listened through the hole of the basement, a figure came. A little hope sparked. _Who's there?_ Is there someone still alive?

'Do not cry my child.' a voice came out. May was in a trauma. She didn't know how to react, her intuition was to not stop crying to drown everything., hoping that this was all just a nightmare, a dream she didn't want to live.

A figure came out behind the fury shadows, a figure of a man with a long dark-purplish hair who wore loose kimono. May wanted to scream but it felt as if her voice had left her a long time ago. The figure spoke again.

'Come out, I will not hurt you.'

She obeyed, lifted the trap door and made her way out, she squinted her eyes, trying to get used to the light. IT had been very dark down there and now the fire that was burning everything felt as if her eyes were burning too. She walked slowly towards the figure, her knees aready giving up on her.

'Come.. come to me..' the man said, holding out his arms to her.

She ran towards him and coiled her tiny little arms around him. He stroked her hair. She cried, gasping for air every few sobs.

'You deserve more than this, more that this.. life of agony.' he said.

'Sir, who are you?' May said, trying to stop the tears.

'I am Naraku, your new master..' he said, letting go of her. She looked at his face, his eyes were calm and collected, and even though she was just a little child, she felt a wierd ora around him.

'My, new mas...-ter?' she said, getting up from her knees. Naraku's face expression change as he spoke.

'Yes, I am your new master, you will give me your power.. Your power..with the Shikkon Jewel.'. She didn't understood any of it, but she knew it didn't feel right.

'You will grow to be a very strong woman, then you will come searching after me... to get your revenge, to avenge your family...'

'..to kill me for taking away your everything.'

May stayed on her knees, her eyes as wide as a full moon. Her body was numb, her thoughts were jammed. Only the last words of Naraku stayed with her.

_Revenge._

she watched as the figure disappear into the flames. The fire has engulf everything outside..

Her clan.

Her family.

Her village.

All gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Meeting

I would like to apologize, I just found something out. I realized that May-Rin and Rin are the same person. I mean it's also the real name of Rin (the litle girl) I didn't realize that. I apologize. ANIME pointed it out, and I looked it over the internet. I really am sorry for the confusion.

I do not own INUYASHA.

**The Unexpected Meeting**

Rin was sleeping when she heard a woman screaming. She was startled and quickly opened her heavy eyes, only to see May screaming in her sleep.

'May! May! wake up!' the little girl said. May was drenched in her own sweat, and her breaths were quick and heavy. Her eyelids were tightly shut that it was wrinkled. Rin continued to shake her shoulder when she finally woke up, her face distorted.

'Rin!' May shouted, clasping her forhead with her sweaty palms. Rin quickly bent down to see if her companion was okay. May's face was so confused and scared, her whole body quivered. A big gush of wind came, which made May's body to shiver badly. The little girl sat down beside her and hugged May with her little arms. She didn't see this coming, May felt like she was a little girl again. _I miss the warm embrace of my parents. I miss my family. But Rin, thanks for being there. _She liked how the little girl tried to give her some body heat to kep her from shivering. The sky was now bright blue, the birds were out again singing their songs. May closed her eyes while she returned the hugs of Rin.

_Sesshomaru where are you?_

'Master, are we getting closer to Naraku?' Jaken asked, following his lord with the leash of A-un on his right hand and the stuff of two heads in the other. As usual, Sesshomaru didn't make any sound. He was deep in thought. He was trying to remember the last time he felt Naraku's ora._ It was not long ago, my instincts are telling me that tihs is the path to Naraku's destruction._ He kept on walking, in a calm manner. His right arm dangled on his side, going back and forth. Sesshomaru was deep in thought when a wierd sense of power hit him. But this was different, it wasn't as strong as his, but has a potential.

HE stopped his tracks, Jaken did the same, then looked around the place. There were trees everywhere, not an animal in sight nor demons nor humans. The leaves only rustles through the dancing wind.

'Jaken, do you feel it?' he asked, not looking at him. He looked about twelve seconds ahead to see if there was anything approaching them, then looked back if someone was following. The little frog suggested that it must have been from a far away place, which was not very good because if that is true then it can only mean this 'thing' is probably strong. Sesshomaru was not stupid, he knew that it wasn't from far away, it was close by.

May and Rin continued on their journey, singing some folk songs on the way. The crunching of the leaves beneath their weight made May a little bit more relaxed. The early-December morning wind touched her pink-rosy cheeks. She held her face between her palms feeling the sense of family. She looked at the little girl, and felt as if she had been her family all this time. For some odd reason they felt close and bonded, as if they were sisters from birth. She smiled to herself, the smile of Rin made her feel more at home and safe...

not until she sensed something nearby.

The wierd feeling caused her senses to sharpen, her eyes scanned the surrounding area for anything.

Her defenses were up...

and words rang up in her head...

Naraku??

No it was something else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wish not to be disturb, Jaken. So you better make sure you do not get in my way..' Sesshomaru said, dealing out his sword Tōkijin. Jaken swallowed hard, he knew something was coming. He backed up a little bit, bumping into A-un.

'Rin, quiet down a little. I sense something.' May said, preventing Rin to continue walking. She tried to figure out where is the aura coming from. It was really close by. She looked to her right, it was all trees, then to the left but it wasn't coming from there either. The only direction that was left was forward. Huge dark trees and thick bushes covered the pathway. May held Rin by the arm and told her to not make any sound.

Rin obeyed, covering her mouth with her two hands. May walked on ahead, hoping that nothing will jump out of the thick green bushes. She held her breath, her heart racing as if it's in great danger..

Sesshomaru walked over to his left, his sword resting in his right hands. HE was ready for whatever was in the other side. The scent came nearer, _it's a scent of… of.._ he couldn't figure it out. Not a human nor a demon. His head couldn't analyze anything, he just wanted to see what was on the other side.

He calmly walked towards it, the wind blowing his white locks to his right side and the fluff that he carries around did the same. As he grew closer, he saw a tiny movement which caused him to clasp the sword tighter.

He saw a figure come out of the shadows, and it was of a woman. He loosened his grip on the sword then heard it scream…

'RIN! Come back here!' May shouted helplessly as she tried to stop the little girl from running towards whatever it was.

'No! May! Look!' the little girl said, still running towards the strange aura. May followed her silhouette until she couldn't see anymore. She run after her, only finding something she had been looking for all this months.

She saw Rin already gazing up at him with adoration. Even her own heart couldn't help but beat faster. Her breath came to her slowly as she leaned up on a tree with her left hands to support her.

'hnn.. This is quite ironic.' Jaken said, walking towards the three of them.

'You manage to keep her safe.' Sesshomaru said, making his way to her. He withdrew his sword back, and faced her. She noticed that he hasn't changed a little bit. His expression was still the same, calm and collected. His tone of voice was so gentle, she felt her knees turn into goo.

'Yes.. I did, didn't I?' she said as she straighten out herself. He was still wearing all his armors, and his white fluff around him. His posture hasn't changed. He still looked laid back. His honey eyes where gorgeous and his white locks sure made him look even more desirable.

'well, since we found you.. I think my job's done.' She said, already turning her back towards him. But she stopped when he spoke.

'Do you any by chance sensed a very strong filthy aura?' he asked, just standing still on his spot. She tried to think back, but she couldn't remember anything, or any aura. She was quiet.

'I take, that's a no.' he said. Since his business was done with her, he walked away, turning from his left and then facing Jaken.

'Let's go Rin.' He ordered. Rin quickly followed, but stopped when she realize May wasn't coming with them. She felt happy and glad that she was now with his lord, but felt guilty that she had to leave May.

_I want you to come with us May…_

_Sesshomaru-sama? If I asked will you let her?_


End file.
